Existance of a Witch
by Andie3
Summary: HMM....Willow's life becomes a crises.


Existence of a Witch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!! I hate this world for that and if I owned it I surely wouldn't be writing it here but making an episode out of it.  
  
Summary: Willow comes across an old lover. Kennedy wants more than what she has with willow. Oh its in Willow's POV.  
  
Take Me Under  
  
It was as usual at the bronze, with its loud music and dim light. The place was crowed with potentials. Buffy and Giles decided that the girls needed a night out and it was the only was way Kennedy and I could go out without getting killed. There wasn't much a point to it all. Anyway Kennedy escorted me to a cozy corner where we could get some privacy, it a small table with two stools, kinda like our first date.  
  
She softly caressed my hand and rubbed her soft silky leg against mine. I shivered when her skin touched mine with the warm feeling of wanting her more. I just loved the way flirts with me playfully and so sexy.  
  
"Will, I think we should talk about something that has been bugging me," she said, as it was the plan all along. "Sure, what is it?" I blurted out. She quickly straightened herself and the tight white blouse that made her look like a catholic schoolgirl who just lost her virginity. "Well," she said softly with a shy look in her brown eyes. "When are we going to have sex?" Kennedy said so rapidly that I didn't even think before I nearly shouted "What?"  
  
All of a sudden I felt that everyone's eyes were on us. Soon I noticed Kennedy looking completely humiliated and heartbreaking because of my response to her question.  
  
"Oh, Kennedy, um.I didn't mean to react that way" I tried to say something more sincere but I felt so strange. "Willow if you don't want to get involve with me, its fine but tell me now or" she stopped trying to hold herself from saying something she would later regret.  
  
"Kennedy its not that, I was just surprised" I said holding back myself from crying. I held her hand tight enough to prevent her from leaving and all she did was sit there.  
  
"Look, lets just forget this ever happened but I want you to know that I am up for if you ever want to" Kennedy said holding back the pain. She then just pulled her hand away from mine and walked away.  
  
I promptly realized that I needed to get her back for we needed each other. So I got up and searched for her in different crowds. I then asked a group of potentials that were just sitting and feeling awkward. "Have any of you seen Kennedy" I asked anxiously. "Yeah, she went into the restroom," responded one of the potentials whose name I couldn't remember. " God I am turning into Buffy, who can't remember the names of people she lives with" I muttered to myself as I walked away with my mind set on finding Kennedy. As I walked by crowds of people I bumped into a red hair short guy. " I am sorry, are you?" he said kindly. "Oh my God, OZ!" I said in surprise recognize it was Oz. I couldn't believe it was my high school sweetheart, the werewolf. "Willow what a surprise, " he said with a cute smile on his face. It was weird that I didn't react to him, as I would have years ago when I was in love with him.  
  
"Well, I heard what happened to Tara," he said with sympathy. "Oh," I replied. "Oz, its nice that you are back and lets catch up latter but I have to go so bye" I said with Kennedy still in my mind. I just turned around on my way to the restroom.  
  
I finally got to the restroom but found myself not sure of what to say once I was inside. I open the door to find Kennedy all alone with a tear on her face. "Kennedy, " I said trying to get her attention. She just faced the mirror and said "willow."  
  
"Hey, I would like to talk to you about you question" I said hoping to make her smile but she only looked at me through the mirror. "Willow, don't feel bad if you don't want to have sex with me." I couldn't take the fact that she thought I didn't want her that I just grabbed her hand and turned her around. I softly caressed her face wiping away the tear and pulled her into a deep kiss. At first she tried to fight it but soon she eagerly returned it while letting her hands glide down my body. She looked down confused of what this meant. I then looked into her eyes while she ran her hand up and down my arm.  
  
"Kennedy, I want you but our first time has to be perfect." "Ok" she whispered as she pressed into me. I could feel her warm body against mine and at that moment all I wanted was for her to kiss me. My wish came true as she slowly kissed me and pushed me against the cold wall that made my skin tingle. I loved it but suddenly Tara and Oz came into my mind. The question Why remained there, Why now?  
  
"Willow, we should probably get back to the rest of the guys cause we have been in here for a long time" she said pulling away. "Alright" I moan.  
  
She took me hand and guided me out of the bathroom back to the noise where we found Zander all lonely as hell, not literally. "Want to go see what's up with him, baby?" she asked while leaning in for a short kiss ending with a bite in the lip.  
  
"Only if I can have more of that," I responded flirtatiously. "Believe me, the only thing stopping me is that other people are here" she whispered in my ear while running her tongue through my ear. I moan as she asked in a so very seductive voice "want more?"  
  
"I can't wait!" I whispered. She licked her finger and slowly ran it across my lips soon ending a few inches from my breasts.  
  
"Umm where did Zander go?" I asked coming back to reality. "Oh well.OH MY GOD!" we realized that Zander was about to sing in front of everyone, somehow an instant later he was only wearing his underwear. "Wow, how the hell did that happen," I asked in confusion looking over at Kennedy. "I like big butts and I can not lie!" Zander started singing. Ok so Zander was singing Baby got back and spanking his own ass, "he's just probably just drunk and out of his mind" I teased. "Just let him solve out his issues, maybe someone else will come out to the rescue, like Anya" Kennedy said in a low voice trying to get my full attention on her. She took hold of the necklace I was wearing leading me to the bar where we couldn't hear much of Zander's singing. We both sat ourselves down in the bar and ordered some drinks.  
  
Kennedy took a piece of ice and started spreading its cold sense across her tight puffy lips. As the ice melt she licked it and ran it all the way through my neck till it was so coldly sensible. At that moment she stared to kiss my neck giving me a new feeling. All I could do was enjoy it for I didn't want it to ever end, so I started to cry out "Kennedy!" in a sensual voice. I tried but couldn't stop her or myself from moaning, almost immediately I stopped caring where I was and who was there.  
  
Sadly enough Zander came running naked, only with a cushion in front of his thing. "Oh dear God I can't believe it!" I confirmed. "Willow, do something, for his own good."  
  
I said a quick spell in order for him to have his clothes back on. "AAHHHHHHRRR!" Zander screamed in surprise. 


End file.
